Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn DVD and Blu-ray
Here is a list of the ''Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn ''DVD and Blu-ray releases. DVD Volume 1 General Information * Release Date: July 20, 2016 * Price: ￥4,104 Episodes * 01: A New Beginning! I Am Cure Starlight! * 02: Jounetsu's Flaming Heart! Cure Flare is Born! * 03: Adorable and Sweet! Cure Sweet! Special Clips * Opening without credits * Ending without credits * Cure Starlight's dance lesson * DVD and Blu-Ray promotion CM Volume 2 General Information * Release Date: August 24, 2016 * Price: ￥4,104 Episodes * 04: As Lovely as a Flower! Cure Lotus Appears! * 05: Speeding Rivers! Cure Sapphire Is Here! * 06: All Together! Pretty Cure is Reborn! Volume 3 General Information * Release Date: September 21, 2016 * Price: ￥4,104 Episodes * 07: A Song of Joy! Kibo's First Song! * 08: Number of Similarities: Zero! Kelly's Decision and Jounetsu's Heart! * 09: Big Catastrophe! Since When Were the Fairies Human? Volume 4 General Information * Release Date: October 26, 2016 * Price: ￥4,104 Episodes * 10: First Appearance! The Dream Tracer! * 11: The Power of All! The Dreaming Rods! * 12: Kelly's Shock! The Blue-Haired Girl in my Dreams! Volume 5 General Information * Release Date: November 23, 2016 * Price: ￥4,104 Episodes * 13: The Twilight Princess! I Am Akuma! * 14: Hiromi's Big Performance! Romeo and Juliet! * 15: The Ocean's Vow! Kelly's True Happiness! Volume 6 General Information * Release Date: December 21, 2016 * Price: ￥4,104 Episodes * 16: Kaori's Struggles! I'll Find A Story! * 17: Hiromi and Komachi! My Twin Sister! * 18: Let the Ball Begin! Jounetsu's Night! Volume 7 General Information * Release Date: January 25, 2017 * Price: ￥4,104 Episodes * 19: The Labyrinth of the Stars! The Cave of Miracles! * 20: The Legend of Dream River! The Maiden's Last Wish! * 21: A Wonderful New Actress! Her Name is Urara! Volume 8 General Information * Release Date: January 25, 2017 * Price: ￥4,104 Episodes * 22: Memories of Mother! I Really Miss You! * 23: A Magical Adventure! The Test of Love! * 24: The Trio's Surprise! We are the New Students! Blu-Ray Volume 1 General Information * Release Date: October 26, 2016 * Price: ￥24,840 Episodes * 01: A New Beginning! I Am Cure Starlight! * 02: Jounetsu's Flaming Heart! Cure Flare is Born! * 03: Adorable and Sweet! Cure Sweet! * 04: As Lovely as a Flower! Cure Lotus Appears! * 05: Speeding Rivers! Cure Sapphire Is Here! * 06: All Together! Pretty Cure is Reborn! * 07: A Song of Joy! Kibo's First Song! * 08: Number of Similarities: Zero! Kelly's Decision and Jounetsu's Heart! * 09: Big Catastrophe! Since When Were the Fairies Human? * 10: First Appearance! The Dream Tracer! * 11: The Power of All! The Dreaming Rods! * 12: Kelly's Shock! The Blue-Haired Girl in my Dreams! Special Clips * No Credit Opening Sequence * No Credit Ending Sequence * CM promotion for DVD and Blu-ray Volume 2 General Information * Release Date: January 25, 2017 * Price: ￥24,840 Episodes * 13: The Twilight Princess! I Am Akuma! * 14: Hiromi's Big Performance! Romeo and Juliet! * 15: The Ocean's Vow! Kelly's True Happiness! * 16: Kaori's Struggles! I'll Find A Story! * 17: Hiromi and Komachi! My Twin Sister! * 18: Let the Ball Begin! Jounetsu's Night! * 19: The Labyrinth of the Stars! The Cave of Miracles! * 20: The Legend of Dream River! The Maiden's Last Wish! * 21: A Wonderful New Actress! Her Name is Urara! * 22: Memories of Mother! I Really Miss You! * 23: A Magical Adventure! The Test of Love! * 24: The Trio's Surprise! We are the New Students! Volume 3 General Information * Release Date: May 26, 2017 * Price: ￥24,840 Episodes * 25: My Heart Remains Strong! Kaori's Decision! * 26: True Passion! Twin Flames! * 27: Summer Festival! Fireworks! Shadow? * 28: Go For It, Rin! Her New School Life! * 29: The Clouds that Form! Pretty Cure's Worries! * 30: Sucked into Another World! A Battle Begins! * 31: Nozomi is Alive? The Mark of Hope! * 32: Nozomi's Location! Work Together, Girls! * 33: The Shocking Truth! Shadow Reveals All! * 34: A New Power-Up? Fight, Girls, Fight! * 35: Secrets of a Pretty Cure! What is a Hero? * 36: The Past Horrible Deeds! Memories Return! * 37: Believe in the Bond! Regain our Courage! Category:Merchandise Category:Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures